Miscellanea
by Lord PotterXXVII
Summary: A selection of short stories and pilots which may or may not become full length fics in the future, a place where I can safely store the plot bunnies that have been begging to be written up. If anybody wishes to pick any of these up and run with them, PM me.
1. Opposites Attract

Opposites Attract

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who have not read the books &amp; slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

_Authors note: As the first of my miscellanea tales, I present the prologue to a plot bunny that's been bugging me since I recently made the decision to kill Draco off in my What a Difference series. What would happen if Draco Malfoy had a sister? More precisely a good natured sister who secretly didn't share her father or brothers views with the secret support of Narcissa. I might pick up this tale after I finish What a Difference Part 5 if nobody asks for permission to adopt it and the story catches on. This story begins in the early part of Philosophers stone and will contain a fair few direct quotes from the book._

Prologue: A Rich Girl and an Orphan Boy Walk Into a Shop

Harry woke up early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut.

'_What a cool dream, the BFG shows up and tries to turn Dudley into a pig and says I'm a wizard.'_

There was suddenly a loud tapping noise. '_Bugger, there's aunt Petunia knocking on the door, that sucks' _Harry thought feeling saddened

Tap. Tap. Tap. 'All right,' Harry mumbled sleepily, 'I'm getting up.'

He awoke to find an owl tapping on the window and when he let it in it began to attack Hagrid's coat until the big man sleepily managed to instruct him on how to pay the bird which held out a pouch.

'Best be off Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school.'

Harry instantly saw a problem with the plan.

'Um …Hagrid?'

'Mm?'-Said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots.

'I haven't got any money, and you heard uncle Vernon last night… he won't pay for me to go and learn magic and that's if he doesn't kill me for you trying to turn Dudley into a pig.'

'Don't worry about that,' said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. 'D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?'

'But you said the house was destroyed when we got attacked.'

'They didn' keep their gold in the house, lad! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold, an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither.'

'Wizards have _banks_?'

'Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins.'

Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding and gasped.

'_Goblins_? You mean they're real?'

'Yeah, so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe, 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business.' Hagrid drew himself up proudly. 'He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you, gettin' things from Gringotts, knows he can trust me, see.'

'Got everythin'? Come on, then.' Harry followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.

'How did you get here?' Harry asked as he looked around the storm tossed rock the cottage stood upon for another boat.

'Flew,' said Hagrid.

'Cool,' said Harry, _'I wonder what he used? A broomstick?' _Harry thought to himself.

'Yeah, but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh.'

Harry jumped down into the boat before Hagrid soon had them speeding towards land with the aid of another spell, all the while providing a commentary of his opinions on a politician called "Fudge" and the Hogwarts Headmaster.

Passers-by stared a lot at Hagrid and her as they walked through the little town to the train station. Harry found that he couldn't blame them as they definitely made a strange pair, a giant and a skinny black headed kid in ragged loose fitting clothes. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else he'd ever seen, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, 'See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?'

Hagrid had given Harry a list of what he needed to bring with him to school and as they made their way through the town Harry began to read it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for daywear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

The list kept going to list the separate uniform requirements for girls and boys and then continued on.

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope _

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

'Can we buy all this in London?' Harry wondered aloud.

'If yeh know where to go,' said Hagrid.

Meanwhile at that very moment, another family group were preparing for a shopping trip, Draco Malfoy strode through the halls of his family's Wiltshire mansion and hammered on his sister's door.

'Come along and quit your fussing Lucy, father wants us both downstairs as he has no desire to endure the muggle lovers any longer than needed.'

Inside the room, Lucinda Malfoy, or "Lucy" as she was often called by her brother glared inwardly as she finished braiding and pinning her hair.

'I will be ready when I'm ready, thank you very much Dragon.'

'You know I hate that name Lucy.'

'You know I hate that name Dragon,' retorted Lucinda.

Lucinda came out of her room soon afterwards and followed her brother downstairs where her parents were waiting and as she ate her breakfast, she listened to the plans for their shopping trip.

'If we split up, I don't see why we cannot finish our business quicker, Cissy, perhaps you could see to instruments and equipment while I purchase books? That blood traitor, Malkin can surely be trusted to see to Draco and Lucinda's attire. Let's not linger among the filth any longer than we need to.'

Lucinda saw her mother smile and nod to her father's suggestions but knew all too well that her agreement with his views were a deceptive facade, one that both he and her brother had never seen through.

After Dobby had cleared away the dishes and the Malfoy family began to gather around the fireplace, Lucinda heard her mother whisper into her ear.

'Today is the day my daughter, if my sources are correct then he shall be brought to Diagon Alley by Rubeus Hagrid. I do not know all the details of his home life, but I suspect him to be more or less oblivious of the ways of our world thanks to Dumbledore's design. I believe that your brother and father may try and use this to their advantage when they learn of his identity in the near future.'

Lucinda looked towards her brother before whispering, 'Dragon isn't the most subtle or creative wizard when it comes to planning, or meeting new acquaintances mother, and I think that could work to our advantage in the long term.'

Narcissa smiled down at her daughter, 'indeed so my dear, but remember what I have always taught you.'

Lucinda grinned, 'Feminam alicuius speciei est masculini funestius.'

'That's right, clever girl. Patience and observation will be our ally in achieving our ambition, so if you see him today be very careful in your actions.'

'Might as well get yer uniform,' said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

'Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts.'

He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

'Hogwarts, dear?' she said, when Harry started to speak. 'Got the lot here, two new classmates of yours being fitted up just now, in fact.'

In the back of the shop, two children around Harrys own age, obviously brother and sister stood on stools while two other witches were pinning and adjusting their robes.

The boy had a pale pointed face, cold grey eyes and short blonde hair, while his sister clearly held the promise of future beauty. She was a bit taller and had the same blonde hair which she had pulled into an elegant coiffure on the top of her head, and sapphire blue eyes which seemed much kinder than her brothers. Harry felt a small flush as those eyes locked on his own before her lips curled into a small smile.

Harry was directed to stand on another stool while Madam Malkin began to pin a set of robes to the right length.

'Hello,' said the girl, 'Hogwarts, too?'

'Yes,' said Harry.

'Our father's next door buying our books and mother's up the street looking at wands, said the girl.'

She had a voice that seemed to scream "aristocrat" to Harry but she didn't seem to be a snob as her manner was actually quite pleasant. Her brother on the other hand was almost the exact opposite with his bored drawl as he interrupted his sister.

'Know what house you'll be in yet?' asked the boy.

'No,' said Harry, feeling a bit stupid.

'Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know we'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been, imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?'

'Loyalty isn't a bad thing Draco, loyalty and hard work are valuable traits,' said the girl which made Harry smile, though the brother who he guessed was Draco frowned at his sister before he exclaimed.

'I say, look at that man!' looking toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

'That's Hagrid,' said Harry, pleased to know something Draco didn't. 'He works at Hogwarts.'

'Oh,' said the girl, 'I've heard of him, he's the gamekeeper isn't he? Somewhat of a self-taught expert on magical zoology.'

'Hardly an expert sister,' snorted Draco, 'I heard father say that he's a sort of _savage oaf_, lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed.'

'I think he's brilliant,' said Harry coldly.

'_Do _you?' said the boy, with a slight sneer. 'Why is he with you? Where are your parents?'

'They're dead,' said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with Draco present but decided that if he met the girl again he might answer her questions.

'Oh, I'm sorry to hear that,' said the girl, sounding genuine in her sympathy.

'But they were _our _kind, weren't they?' Draco's tone sounded demanding to Harry.

'They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean,' said Harry.

'I really don't think they should let the other sort in, don't you? They're just not the same as us, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?' said Draco

'Draco that was rude,' scolded the girl, 'I do apologize for my brother, but social etiquette amongst new acquaintances hasn't always been his strongest skill,' said the girl who had a teasing look as she gazed at her brother who didn't look amused.

But before Harry could say anything else, Madam Malkin said, 'that's you done, my dear, and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the rather annoying Draco hopped down from the footstool.

'Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose,' said Draco.

While the girl looked towards him and said, 'I'm sure I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts, goodbye.'

Harry smiled at her before he went through the shop and bought himself some new Muggle clothes as well as the rest of his uniform.

Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).

'What's up? 'Said Hagrid.

'Nothing,' Harry lied rather unconvincingly and Hagrid looked at him suspiciously.

They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed colour as you wrote. When they had left the shop, he explained about the two students he met in Madam Malkin's and Draco's views about Muggles.

'Yer not _from _a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh _were,_ he's grown up knowin' yer name. I think I know who they might be, and if I'm right, watch yerself, that families trouble. I think they were Malfoys, and I've never heard of a decent Malfoy before. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' muggles, look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!'

'And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?'

'School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but.'

'I bet I'm in Hufflepuff,' said Harry gloomily.

'Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin,' said Hagrid darkly. 'There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one.'

'Vol-, sorry, You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts? Gasped Harry.'

'Years an' years ago,' said Hagrid with a dark look on his face, which suggested to Harry that Hagrid knew more than he was willing to explain.

They went round more shops and bought all the rest of Harry's books and instruments, Hagrid even got him a pet, a beautiful snowy owl that was probably the most magnificent bird Harry had ever seen.

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all, as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in her cage on Harry's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station, Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder.

'Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves,' he said.

He bought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around. Everything seemed so strange, somehow.

'You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet,' said Hagrid.

Harry wasn't sure how he could explain, he had just had the best birthday of his life, and yet, he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.

'Everyone thinks I'm special, 'she said at last.

'All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander… but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things from me? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry, I mean, the night my parents died.'

Hagrid smiled down at him.

'Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts, I did, still do, 'smatter of fact.'

Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope.

'Yer ticket fer Hogwarts,' he said. 'First o' September, King's Cross, it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me…. See yeh soon, Harry.'

Late that night as Harry laid in his room, a tapping came from the window and he opened it to admit a regal looking eagle owl, which had a note clutched in its talons. Harry took the note and opened it to reveal a short missive which was unsigned but clearly of a girl's penmanship.

_Dear Harry,_

_You may not know who I am, but I have long been an admirer of you and not the "boy who lived" legend that has grown around you over the past ten years. I have no doubt that you are feeling overwhelmed with the truth of what has been revealed to you today and wish to know more. I also have no doubt that you have been or will be warned not to associate with my family and that we are all rotten to the core or similar. Sadly the rumours about my family are true, indeed my own father is quite a dangerous man, and I do not deny this or wish to defend him. However, not all is as it may seem and I and my mother do not share his and the opinions of others like him and in fact secretly oppose them and their agenda. I do hope that I may meet you in person so that I can explain more of our world and your rightful place in it._

_I will contact you again,_

_A concerned and well-meaning friend._

As Harry finished the letter, somehow he knew who had sent it, the image of a pair of kindly, sapphire coloured eyes rose to the front of his mind. He wasn't certain what was coming next but without a doubt, he knew that a certain blonde witch was going to be a part of it.


	2. Moon Maiden and the Beast

The Moon Maiden and the Beast

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who have not read the books &amp; slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

_Authors note: Another plot bunny that came to me recently while I've been looking for a good "creature Harry" fic to read. As with my last one, if anybody wants to adopt this, simply PM me or drop a review._

Prologue: Ill Met by Moonlight and Firelight

"Get up Harry, Ron, this is urgent!'

'Smatter?' called Ron sleepily as Harry woke up and felt his head hit canvas, dully he could make out that something was wrong. He could hear the sounds of screaming in the distance and jumped down off the bunk and reached for his clothes.

'No time Harry, just grab a jacket and get outside, quickly!'

Doing as he was bidden he hurried outside just as Hermione and Ginny came out from the girls tent, looking just as confused as he felt. Harry could hear drunken yelling and distant flashes that looked like spellfire, the smell of smoke soon reaching his nostrils as Mr Weasley bade them.

'All of you, hurry to the wood, we'll come for you once we've dealt with this.'

Harry soon reached for Hermione's hand and began to lead her towards the wood with the others on his heels. However the crowd of fleeing wizards and witches grew thicker as they ran and Hermione's hand soon slipped from his grip as he was shoved this way and that. Harry soon lost sight of his friends but was drawn towards a scream a moment later as a young woman came barrelling towards him and tripped when her nightdress snagged on a bush. In the moment of trying to save herself Harry noticed that she looked rather odd, but also beautiful in quite a serene way. She was maybe a year younger than he himself with long dirty blonde hair and rather protuberant silver eyes which gave her a permanently surprised look. The inevitable happened when the witch threw her hands out to save herself from falling and the pair landed on the grass with Harry stuck underneath.

For a long moment the pair looked into each other's eyes before Harry asked, 'can you get up, please? We'd best keep moving if we're going to get away from this lot wearing masks.'

The witch smiled and Harry noticed that it was quite a beautiful smile and got up before she held out her hand to help Harry up. Harry reached out to take it, but as they touched, a rather strange tingling sensation that soon increased to something like a mild electric shock struck Harry.

'_What the?'_

Harry obviously wasn't the only one feeling it, as he could see a look of surprise on the young witches face, which seemed to increase as a white glow surrounded the pair for a second before dissipating as the sensation stopped. As Harry got to his feet he asked.

'What just happened?'

'Good question,' said the witch. Her voice had a rather sing song quality to it which intrigued Harry, even though he could tell that she was probably from the home counties. But his musings were interrupted a moment later when five of the cloaked men came upon them and one leered.

'Well well, if it isn't Potter himself, and that crazy fool Lovegood's daughter. My friends I do think we're in luck, not only can we shut down that fools rag of a magazine our Lords killer will finally meet the end he deserves.'

Harry recognized the voice at once and seethed, his blood boiling when he noticed the look of fright on the young witches face.

'_Malfoy! You're not laying a finger on her, I'd sooner die than let that happen.'_

'Lucy!' Harry shouted, 'you're a fucking dead man.'

The men laughed before Malfoy taunted, 'oh dear, I do believe you need to learn your manners with regard to your betters boy. This time there will be no escape for you, but first I think we shall show you the price for defiance.'

'Nott, take the girl, make her suffer.'

Harry watched in dread as he saw one of the men step towards the witch but then suddenly felt intense pain all over his body. The only thing that came close in his estimation was the time the Basilisk has bitten him. How long the sensations lasted, he wasn't sure, but it soon felt like his body was ripping itself apart and reassembling itself. Vaguely he felt a fading burn from his scar and heard a bloodcurdling scream that was cut off before the sensations suddenly stopped. Harry now looking at the world from a higher vantage point, his body now feeling much larger, and yet more flexible, the very air a kaleidoscope of colour, the men showing a black halo around their outlines.

The black robed men were slowly backing away and Harry heard Malfoy gasp.

'What is this? How can this be, quick, Crabbe, kill it!'

A jet of green light came forward and soon bounced off and struck one of the figures who slumped to the ground.

Harry surged forward and opened his mouth, fire shooting from his maw and consuming another figure before the others scattered in all directions. Just as a giant glowing skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth shot into the night sky which seemed to provoke a chorus of screaming.

Harry turned his head from the glowing skull and looked at himself and was shocked to find that he had somehow changed into a giant snake. While nowhere near the basilisks legendary 60ft length he guessed he was around 20 with a body as thick as a tree trunk. His scales were the same black as his hair and would make him very hard to see in the dark, but what was strange was the strange scaly black fins that were around halfway down his length that looked somewhat like bat wings.

The witch stood still and was looking up at Harry with a smile on her face.

'Thank you Harry, thank you so much.'

She stepped forward and gently rested her palm on his skin and slowly stroked the soft scales on his head. Liking the feeling, Harry soon leaned into her touch an involuntary low pitched rumbling emerging from his mouth that made the girl giggle.

'You like that do you Harry?'

A sudden scream drew Harry's attention to Ginny, Fred and George as Ginny breathed.

'Luna! Watch out for the snake!'

Luna smiled, 'it's alright Ginny, and Harry's just a big softy really.'

'What?' goggled Fred.

'You named a giant snake Harry?' asked George.

'Are you completely Loony?' They both chorused.

Luna shook her head, 'take a look at the scales just above his eyes, I think that will prove I'm not lying. I saw Harry change into this form.'

Fred cautiously approached and shone his wand light onto Harry's head and suddenly whistled.

'Bloody hell Harry, you always did have a talent for doing the impossible. Not only are you an animagus now, you turned into something I haven't even got a clue what it is.'

He turned to the others, 'looks like ickle Harrikins isn't so ickle now.'

Harry concentrated on what he looked like as a human and somehow a moment later, he felt himself shift back and slump forward to the ground as the other gasped.

'Harry, Luna!'

He was barely conscious and felt the others grab him and carry him back to the tent, vague voices, some he recognised, and some he didn't, drifted across his hearing, time soon having no meaning.

'A massive snake, I've never even seen one like it in _The Monster book of Monsters_.'

'You can't be serious,' said Hermione.

'Will you stop trying to be logical and look at the evidence for once Hermione, look at them for Merlin's sake.'

'Two dead Death Eaters right near where they found them.'

'Your mother is going to be beside herself and Xeno must be frantic,' Mr Weasley's voice was next, 'thank goodness you found them. I'll have to contact Minerva and Albus, they'll know what to do.'

'Arthur, thank goodness you found my moonbeam, but what's happened to her. Why is she unconscious?'

'At a guess, I'd say magical exhaustion, same as Harry. But nobody said they saw her cast a single spell and we only just got Harry's wand back from Barty Crouch's house elf.'

Dreams crossed his mind's eye, memories that were not his, memories that seemed to belong to the girl, Luna, whom he had saved.

_A young Luna was sitting on a picnic blanket with her parents outside a rather peculiar shaped house._

_Luna, now a few years older was walking in a meadow when a sudden explosion rocked the house. Luna ran forwards into the house, stopping inside as she found the woman who was obviously her mother slumped against a wall, battered and unmoving….._

A few memories showed Luna and Ginny playing together at the Burrow, Ron and the twins an occasional playmate.

_Luna was sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts express as Ginny joined her, the pair of them sitting around and chatting as the train travelled north, a blue car flying past the window for a split second before it vanished into a cloudbank as both girls looked out at it. Ginny looking rather unamused at the sight._

The memories at Hogwarts were in a lot of cases rather unpleasant to watch as Harry saw Luna being picked on for being different. He felt his heart go out to her as he watched the Ravenclaws, Cho Chang among themhiding her possessions and resolved to make an example of Cho the next time he saw her.

'_Thieving bitch, she'll pay for this, the twins and I are going to prank her until she begs Luna for mercy._

Faster and faster the memories flashed past until he saw the memory of the attack from Luna's point of view…

Harry's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed so suddenly that those around him cried out in surprise.

'Harry!'

He looked around himself and realised that he was lying in a bed at the burrow and saw that he was not alone, Luna was still asleep next to him. Harry felt confused for a moment before the memories flashed past his mind's eye.

'How long have I been out?' he asked.

'Two days,' was the response as he looked up at Professor McGonagall

'You are going to drive me to St Mungoes one of these days Potter.' She began with a weary sigh. 'The word "impossible" seems to hold no meaning for you, and neither does the word "danger".'

Harry shrugged, 'I never once have gone looking for trouble, and it has an unfortunate habit of finding me.'

Luna woke from besides him and enfolded Harry in her arms.

'_Why didn't anybody stop them? Surely the headmaster knew what he was doing was wrong?'_

Harry's eyes widened as he heard the voice in his mind, '_did she just say?'_

'Yes I did Harry.'

Harry looked across at Luna, 'is this normal? We can hear each other's thoughts. I've never even heard of wizards being able to speak telepathically.'

Luna shrugged, 'most can't, but we can, and for one reason only. It's the same reason why we are both now animagi, even if I haven't made the change yet.'

Hermione came closer, a look of awe on her face, 'the headmasters coming, he says he'll be explaining what's happened.'

Luna's face looked angry, 'he'd better, and if half of what I saw was real I'll be reporting him to the Wizenagmot personally for gross neglect of duty and assault upon a noble house. We've got the political power to do it as well.'

Harry guessed what Luna must have seen, '_you saw my memories?'_

'_Yes, and no child should ever have had to go through what you did Harry. What the headmaster has done is beyond belief. He must have broken or disregarded at least half a dozen laws when he put you with those beasts and left you to rot.'_

'_What do you mean?'_

The door opened and Harry saw the headmaster enter the room, Luna glaring at the old man as he walked over to them.

'Harry, Miss Lovegood, I am most surprised and awed by the news and very proud of you Harry.'

Luna glared, 'That's Earl and Countess Potter thank you very much, and I hope you've got a good explanation for gross negligence. Or we'll both be calling in a blood debt on you for all you've done.'

The crowd in the room gasped as Harry thought, '_Earl and Countess, wait, what?'_


	3. Minnie and the Orphan

Minnie and Harry

Rating: K plus for the moment

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who haven't read the books &amp; slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

Summary: My take on the Fem Harry scenario with a few unique twists and a tribute to one of the greatest stories ever written.

_Authors note: I've often wondered what would have happened if Professor McGonagall had defied Dumbledore and snatched Harry on that Halloween. Witowsmp has written quite a good one with "Harry McGonagall" but I thought I'd write the pilot for my own take and add in a few of my own twists. _

Chapter 1: The Snatch

The day had begun like any other for Mr and Mrs Dursley of number four Privet Drive, but whispers of strange events had been bugging the mind of the man until he had finally asked his wife for news of her loathed sister. His nephew, Harry, born to people he equally loathed.

He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of, well, he didn't think he could bear it. The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters _were _involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind… He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect _them_…

Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.

A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered.

'I should have known.'

He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket, it looked like a cigarette lighter and as soon as he clicked it, the closest street lamp went out. Thirteen times, he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. Anybody looking out from a lit house would now be blind to what was happening outside. Dumbledore put the put outer away and walked down to number for where he sat down next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

'Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.'

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

'How did you know it was me?' she asked. 'My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly,' he replied.

'You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day,' said Professor McGonagall.

'All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here.' Dumbledore seemed surprised.

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. 'Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right,' she said impatiently. 'You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no, even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news.' She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. 'I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something, shooting stars down in Kent? I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle, he never had much sense.'

'You can't blame them,' said Dumbledore gently. 'We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years.'

'I know that,' said Professor McGonagall irritably. 'But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours.'

She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. 'A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really _has _gone, Dumbledore?'

'It certainly seems so,' said Dumbledore. 'We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?'

'A _what_?'

'A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of.'

'No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons. 'As I say, even if You-Know-Who _has _gone.'

'My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense, for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: _Voldemort_.'

Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two sherbet lemons, seemed not to notice. 'It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name." "I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. 'But you're different, everyone knows you're the only one you-Know- oh, all right, _Voldemort_, was frightened of.'

'You flatter me,' said Dumbledore calmly. 'Voldemort had powers I will never have.'

'Only because you're too, well, nobleto use them.'

'It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs.'

Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, 'The owls are nothing next to the _rumours _that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?'

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had, she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.

'What they're _saying_,' she pressed on, 'is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are, are, that they're, _dead_.'

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…'

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…," he said heavily. Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. 'That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But he couldn't do it, he couldn't kill that little boy, no one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke and that's why he's gone.'

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

'It's, it's _true_?' faltered Professor McGonagall. 'After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?'

'We can only guess.' said Dumbledore. 'We may never know.'

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, 'Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?'

'Yes,' said Professor McGonagall. 'And I don't suppose you're going to tell me _why _you're here, of all places?'

'I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now.'

'You don't mean, you _can't _mean the people who live _here_?' cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. 'Albus Dumbledore, you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son, I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here? You remember the will Albus, you know as well as I do what Lily and James decreed.'

'It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. 'Her aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older, I've written them a letter.'

'A letter?' repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. 'Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! They will never accept him, Petunia loathed Lilly. You know that as well as I, and as for Harry, he needs to be brought up to understand why his parents made the decisions they did. What will I say to him when Charlotte eventually meets him? When he asks why he was never told of their betrothal.

'Enough, the fame would turn any boys head, you know that as much as I do. He needs to be brought up away from it. You will have your chance to nurture the match with your daughter when both of them are ready.'

Minerva McGonagall fumed, but asked, 'how is he getting here?'

'Hagrid's bringing him.'

'You think it, wise_,_ to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?'

'I would trust Hagrid with my life,' said Dumbledore.

'I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place,' said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, 'but you can't pretend he's not careless, he does tend to, what was that?'

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky, and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so _wild _, long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms, he was holding a bundle of blankets.

'Hagrid,' said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. 'At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?'

'Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir,' said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. 'Young Sirius Black lent it to me; I've got her, sir.'

'No problems, were there?'

'No, sir , house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around, he fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol.'

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of dark hair over his forehead, they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

'Is that where? 'Whispered Professor McGonagall.

'Yes,' said Dumbledore. 'He'll have that scar forever.'

'Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?'

'Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well, give him here, Hagrid we'd better get this over with.'

Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.

'Could I, could I say good-bye to him, sir?' asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave her what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

'Shhh!' hissed Professor McGonagall, 'You'll wake the Muggles!'

'S-s-sorry,' sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. 'But I c-c-can't stand it, Lily an' James dead, an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles.'

'Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found,'

Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute, the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

'Well,' said Dumbledore finally, 'that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations.'

'Yeah,' said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, 'I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, sir.'

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

'I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall,' said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said, 'Yes, I must return to Charlotte and Maria, Hector's watching them.'

Dumbledore smiled at her and turned and walked back down the street, releasing the lights before he dissaparated, watching the tabby cat slink away.

'Good luck, Harry Potter,' he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak and a pop, he was gone.

Minerva McGonagall, had not left the area however and quickly waited until he had gone before turning back into herself and quickly cast a few spells to mask her continued presence.

'_I refuse to leave you with these people. I promised your mother to watch out for you and I intend to keep my word. You, my dear boy, are coming with me.'_

Minerva knew the nature of the blood wards Albus had cast and how to trick them, and so quickly searched around and found a stone before she transfigured it to the right shape before etching a series of runes around its faces. Picking up the small bundle on the front steps of the doorway to the house, she closed the tiny fingers gently around the stone and quietly whispered the spell.

'_Magica phantasia praesentia.'_

The stone began to glow a bright scarlet and Minerva smiled before she hastily used her wand to bury the stone deep amidst the flower garden at the front of the house. Her job done, Minerva quickly left the area to return to her home and fulfil her duty to the memory of her favourite students.


	4. Red Flag to a Potter

Red Flag to a Potter

Rating: K plus for the moment.

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who have not read the books &amp; ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

_Authors note: For my next possible AU universe, I thought I'd poke fun at another classic staple of the Harry Potter universe, in this case the ye olde "Potters go nuts for Redheads" scenario. A few others have explored this theme, but I thought I'd throw my own twist on it. As always, any reviews are welcome and if anybody wants to pick this plotline or any of my other miscellanea stories up, just PM me. _

Chapter 1: Vernon Gets Impatient

'Err, uncle Vernon?'

Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.

'Err, I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to, to get to school.'

Uncle Vernon grunted again.

'Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?'

Grunt. Harry hoped that meant yes.

'Thank you.'

She was about to go back upstairs when uncle Vernon actually spoke.

'Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?'

Harry shrugged, 'might be a bit too obvious.'

'Where is this school, anyway?'

'Scotland, up in the highlands I think.' Harry drew out the ticket from his pocket.

'I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock,' he read.

His aunt and uncle stared.

'Platform what?' he asked.

'Nine and three-quarters.'

'Don't talk rubbish boy,' said uncle Vernon. 'There is no platform nine and three-quarters.'

'It's hidden from muggles.'

'Barking,' said uncle Vernon, 'howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother.'

'Why are you going to London?' Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly.

'Taking Dudley to the hospital,' growled uncle Vernon. 'Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings.'

Early on September the first, Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage were loaded into the boot of uncle Vernon's car and Harry was on his way. Midway through the journey, just as they were entering central London, Vernon noticed road works going on up ahead and a massive traffic jam that was starting to build up.

'Ruddy council workers, can't they find better things to do than dig up the roads for no reason?'

'Quite right dear, is there another way around? Diddykins needs that tail off.' Commented Aunt Petunia.

Vernon turned onto a side street and navigated a slightly different route through London that in the end actually shaved a bit of time and so Harry stepped out of the car with approximately forty five minutes to spare.

Harry thought this was oddly decent until uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.

'Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine, platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?'

The three Dursleys went off laughing and Harry walked alone into the station fuming.

However fate took a strange twist a moment later when he was jostled by a stern looking woman wearing a monocle who was leading a girl of about Harry's own age. The girl had long auburn hair tied in a plait and kind blue eyes, and with a small jolt in his stomach, Harry couldn't help but realize that she was actually quite pretty. She was pushing a trunk which had a cat carrier holding a large tabby. Without warning, she looked across at him and smiled.

She asked a rather strange question, 'are you looking for the eleven o clock train? A recent letter from a school you'd never heard of inviting you to join?'

Harry nodded and said, 'my aunt and uncle wouldn't have it, did all they could to stop me coming but in the end the school sent a great big bloke who looked like a massive grizzly bear who scared them so much they had to give in. Only trouble is, now I can't find the platform.'

The stern looking woman seemed to have been listening, 'what's your name young man?'

'Harry Potter'

Both of his companions reacted, though quite subtly and the stern woman smiled at him before she said.

'Well met, I am Amelia Bones and this is my niece Susan, she'll be starting school alongside you this year. Now if you'll follow me, I'll take you both to the train.'

Amelia led the way towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten before drawing him to a halt and discretely watching the crowds before she said.

'That barrier is an illusion, it conceals the entrance to the platform you need. All you need to do is walk or run right at it and you'll go through, watch Susan and then follow her when I say it's safe.'

'Err, ok.' Said Harry

Harry watched as Susan gave him a cheery wave before she ran forward and suddenly vanished into thin air when she reached the barrier. Blinking in surprise, he almost missed the nudge to his shoulder and the brief nod from Amelia a moment later.

He pushed the trolley around and stared at the barrier before he started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked faster leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run and closed his eyes. A moment later he opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said _Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock_. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters _on it, he smiled and realised that he had done it. Susan was waiting a few metres away and was beaming at him, Harry again feeling his stomach react as he smiled back just as Amelia appeared at his shoulder and laid a hand on his shoulder.

'Well done, now then, let's find you two a compartment, Hannah should be along soon so you can save her a seat.'

Harry looked confused and Susan said, 'she's my best friend, I've known her for ages and we went to Muggle Primary School together.'

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats.

'Oh, Neville,' he heard the old woman sigh A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

'Give us a look, Lee, go on.'

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment the train. He put Hedwig inside first as well as the cat carrier and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door before Amelia took her wand and cast a spell which made it float inside and up into the luggage rack before repeating the process with Susan's.

Susan took his hand and the pair of them stood with Amelia as she bade Susan.

'Write, stay safe and remember rule number 1. You don't need to be afraid of the sorting, no matter what anybody else says as I'll be proud of you no matter where you end up.'

Susan nodded while Amelia looked at Harry, 'You should have been told a lot more before today Harry as there is much you need to know about your family and the world you are in. As a start, Susan has a book that I think you ought to read, it explains much of your heritage and about your family. I will see what I can learn about why haven't been taught what you need to know, but if you have any questions you wish to ask, send your owl, she'll know where to find me.'

Harry nodded and thanked her before following Susan into the compartment and sitting on the bench next to her.

Susan asked him, 'you grew up with muggles? What were they like?'

Harry grimaced, 'terrible, well, not all of them. But my aunt, uncle and cousin were. They can't stand magic and they never really accepted me because of what I am.'

Harry saw the sad look on Susan's face, 'that's awful, but I can understand how you feel in a way. I'm an orphan too. I lost my parents a few days before your parents got attacked. Aunt Amelia's always been there for me though, don't know what would have happened to me if not for her, and the Abbot's and McMillians are like family to me as we don't live all that far away from each other.'

The door opened and two girls and a boy entered, Susan obviously knew the first two as she introduced them to Harry.

'Harry, this is Hannah Abbot and Ernie McMillian.' Harry shook hands with the two who'd been named before looking at the other girl, she had lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth.

'Mind if I join you? My names Hermione Granger.'

Nobody objected and she sat down, soon gushing about a couple of books that mentioned Harry as well as others she'd read before Susan calmed her down.

'Hermione, I can tell you want to prove yourself but let me give you one piece of advice. Try and act normal and relax, trying to show people up isn't exactly an endearing quality.'

Hermione did seem to calm down, at least a little before Susan got up and rummaged in her trunk and fetched down a book which she passed over to Harry.

Harry looked at the title

_The book of Blood_

_Abraxas Malfoy_

'Err, are you sure this is the right book Susan? The book of blood? Sounds like a restaurant menu for vampires.'

Everyone laughed before Ernie chipped in, 'that book was written by a wizard from a family who all buy into that blood superiority crap. You do need to know what's in it if you've been kept away from your history but whatever you do, please don't turn into a bigot. One Malfoy is bad enough.'

Harry shrugged, 'I'll try not to.'

He opened the book and began to look through the contents page searching for the Potters but was interrupted when he heard the door of the compartment slide open and he looked up as a redheaded boy came in.

'Anyone sitting there?' he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry

Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked greeted the others who he already knew before he was introduced to Harry. When he noticed what Harry was reading he asked.

'Got to the legend yet?'

'What legend?' Harry asked.

'The one with Morgana.'

Harry noticed Susan blushing and was intrigued and so flipped through the book until he saw a page marked.

_The Legend of "the Potter Curse"_

_It is said that long ago, the young Arthur Potter espied two young maidens living in a village. One the daughter of a well-known lord who was sought by many men for her dowry, her great beauty and the opportunity to ally with the lords family as he was known to have no living sons, his heirs having perished in battle. The other was the daughter of a local merchant, well known for her fiery locks and equally fiery and passionate nature. Arthur, being of an ambitious nature courted and soon won the hand of the lord's daughter and in time she bore him three sons. However, the pair never truly loved each other, his wife in time abandoning Arthur and their children. While the merchants daughter had married an acquaintance of Arthurs and enjoyed a long and happy marriage. To Arthur's horror, all three of his sons grew to be arrogant men and Arthur, fearing for the future of his family sought out Morgana and begged the legendary witch for help. It is said that the witch cast a spell over the Potter line so that none would ever know true love except in the arms of a maiden of both a pure heart and the fiery nature personified by crimson hair. While no solid evidence had ever come to life to confirm the legend, an examination of the Potter family tree does show that almost all witches who have married into the line have had red hair, and that no marriage has ever broken when the witch marrying into the line has been a red head._

Harry shut the book, deep in thoughtbefore Ron sniggered.

'Oh dear, I'm going to have a disappointed sister. She's been wanting to meet you forever, she's obsessed and now you've already met another red head before her.'

'_Could he be any more unsubtle?' _Thought Harry.

'No real proof Ron, the book said the curse is just a legend. Besides, can't you be just a little bit kinder to your sister? You're lucky you've got a family, because I don't.'

Harry felt Susan squeeze his hand and he smiled at her as he noticed Ron shut up.

A boy named Neville who was missing a toad showed up looking for his pet and barely a moment after he left.

Three boys entered, and Harry recognized one of the boys at once: it was the snob from Madam Malkin's robe shop.

He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he had shown back in Diagon Alley.

'Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?'

'Yes, and what does it matter?' said Harry. He was looking at the other boys the two of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

'Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle,' said the blonde boy noticing where Harry was looking. 'And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.'

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

'Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford.' Said Draco.

He turned to Harry. 'You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there, this lot are all mudbloods and blood traitors.

Harry ignored Malfoy's outstretched hand,

'I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks,' he said coolly.

Draco didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in her pale cheeks.

'I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents.'

Draco continued on and said. 'They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasley's and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you.'

'You think that a Potter would stoop to associating with the cowardly spawn of Death Eaters who bribed their way out of prison Malfoy.' Growled an angry Susan.

Malfoy spun to face Susan, 'stay out of this you miserable blood traitor, otherwise you'll be losing what's left of your family.'

Harry stood up, along with Ron and Ernie as he said, 'How dare you, get out of here right now before I kick your miserable ass right off this train.'

'Oh, you're going to fight us, are you? Malfoy sneered.

'Unless you get out now,' said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than he was.

'But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys?

We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some.'

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron, and Ron leapt forward but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, and Goyle let out a horrible yell.

Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle.

The three of them ended up leaving before Harry felt Susan reach up to pull him back down.

Ron explained about Malfoy's family and Harry felt his mood darken as he noticed the tears in Susan's eyes. Eventually they all split up to change into their uniforms before an announcement came from the engine.

'_We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately_.'

Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and a few of the other first years he saw looked pale. He joined the throng as the train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air and drew his cloak around his shoulders, staying close to Susan and the others. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: 'Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?'

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me, any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry guessed there were thick trees there.

'Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here.'

There was a loud 'Oooooh!'

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

'No more'n four to a boat!' Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Susan were followed into their boat by Ernie and Hannah while Ron and Hermione took the next one with Neville and a cheerful looking boy who'd followed their group.

'Everyone in?' shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. 'Right then, FORWARD!'

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

'Oy, you there! Is this your toad?' said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

'Trevor!' cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

'Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?'

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	5. Harry Potter and Morpheus's Plea

Harry Potter and Morpheus's Plea

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who have not read the books &amp; ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

_Authors note: For my next miscellanea tale, I thought I'd try my hand at one of my favorite alternate pairings of all, but try and dodge the usual life debt in the lake, or meeting at the world cup scenario and come up with something completely different. I love Harry/Fleur but there's hardly any good fics with plausible scenarios that have actually been completed or totally ruined by certain plot elements. What would happen if a more intelligent Harry took more offence to Fleur's reaction to his selection as Champion? What if Harry took some rather creative action to prove himself in her eyes? To pre-empt a few comments, I already know the Latin in this probably isn't perfect, as I took it from Google translate._

Chapter 1: Of Dreams and Princesses

'_leetle boy,_' seethed Harry as he brooded in his bed that night, his brain refusing to let go of the utter humiliation he had suffered only hours ago. Even Ron's subsequent betrayal and refusal to believe him hardly mattered in comparison. His jealously and narrow mindedness was at least partly predictable if unwelcome, at least Hermione still believed in him and could understand why he didn't want to participate. But the sting of this insult…..

'_The one person I meet who didn't stare or make any fuss over who I am, and she refused to see the truth, or apologize even after I made a magical oath?'_

After a few hours tossing and turning, Harry gave up on the idea of sleep for the time being and pulled out his invisibility cloak and the Marauders map. Quietly activating the enchanted parchment Harry scanned the surface gazing at the names, most were in their quarters including the few Harry had no desire to meet in the night. Getting out of bed, Harry crossed to the window and gazed down to where he knew the carriage which had brought the witch to Hogwarts now rested.

'_I'll show her, I'll show her if it's the last thing I do.'_

With his mind made up, Harry walked out of the dormitory and into the corridor. The fat lady was not amused to be woken up but Harry promised he wouldn't be long and she begrudgingly promised not to say anything.

'You're too much like your father for your own good Harry, I know that look, and I remember it well from his sixth year. I don't know who she is, but try not to get carried away with whatever you do to win her favour.'

Harry left, rather startled by the revelation and headed down the corridors, but soon came up short when he saw a door that wasn't on the map. The only visible landmark he recognized being a painting of man trying to train trolls to dance. Opening the room, Harry was astonished to find a space decorated like the pictures he saw of ancient temples. A lectern lay in the middle of the room with a book resting on top of it….

Curiosity propelling him forward, Harry opened the book and saw it was a grimoire of spells and rituals collated from the Greeks and Romans. Harry flicked through it, fascinated by the spells until he came to a ritual that was rather amazing in its effect.

_The Plea of Morpheus_

_The purpose of the holy plea was once to show the guilt or innocence of those accused of crimes committed. He who was accused could with the aid of the ritual show the truth of the events as recollected to the victim. The victim would them dream the events as though present to witness them. None could lie under the influence of the spell as the dreams were made directly from the mind of the one who projects them into the ritual…_

Harry was astonished at the discovery, somehow he had stumbled across exactly the sort of spell he needed to prove himself. The implications were somewhat of a dilemma though, he knew he could use this to prove he didn't go near the goblet but at what cost? Did Fleur really deserve to see into his mind?

The ritual did not look complicated and indeed everything he needed was already present in the room…..

After a time, Harry decided. '_Maybe this will showed the spoiled princess just how much of a "leetle boy" I am not, it doesn't look like it will actually hurt her if it was a holy ritual used by priests to show people the truth.'_

Harry drew a pentagram around the stone basin called for in the ritual and lit fires at each point of the star. Drawing his wand and holding it forth he began to chant the incantation…

'_Mea memoria depromere,'_

'_in somnis mihi reflexione excurrere.'_

'_Ut deorum iudicat in veritate mea.'_

'_Mica somniorum veritate mea autem Fleur Delacour!'_

Harry held his wand to his temple and began to draw forth the memories he desired to show her, beginning with a few of the better memories of the Dursleys, followed by each and every one of his adventures that had happened so far at Hogwarts. Finally he finished with the memories of the days leading up to the drawing of the champions to show he had never even touched the goblet of fire.

Holding his wand over the basin which was now full of a swirling substance that looked to be neither liquid nor gas, Harry cast the last part of the ritual.

'_O Potens delevit veritatis visione clara nomine, qui reum condemnaret!'_

There was a wave of magic that released in a golden flash of light, the basin emptying and the fires dying out instantly as Harry smiled at his success, and meanwhile less than a kilometre away, a witch named Fleur Delacour fell into a much deeper sleep…..

The next morning, Harry felt surprisingly calm despite the turbulence of the day before. Even though the majority of the students eyes seemed as hostile as before, if not more so, the fact he had done something that could help to clear his own name made him feel all the better. As Hermione led him out of the castle, he thought he even caught a glimpse of Fleur going in, her face clearly showing remorse and sadness as she caught his eyes.

Hermione seemed to know something was up, and soon enough she asked.

'What is going on? Last night you looked terrible, but now, you look so calm. I remember second year, before I was petrified. You never looked this calm when everyone was accusing you of being the heir.'

Harry smiled, 'I never could get anything past you could I?'

Hermione blushed, 'no.'

'Last night I couldn't sleep, so I ended up going for a walk and I found a hidden room, inside it I found a book of rituals used by the ancient Greeks and Romans to divine the truth.'

Hermione looked shocked, 'oh Harry you didn't? If you'd been caught…'

Harry shook off her concern, 'I had the map and the cloak, and in this case the need was too great to ignore.'

'Hermione was silent for a long time before she finally asked, 'you obviously did something, but what? What did you do, which ritual did you cast?'

'The plea of Morpheus.'

Hermione was astonished, 'you found a copy of the ritual? And you got it to work successfully?'

'Yes and yes, you know about it?'

'I remember reading about it, the instructions for it were lost centuries ago. But if you did it, why is Ron the same? Unless you didn't use it on him, but if nor Ron, then who?'

Harry smiled, 'I used it on Fleur, The Beauxbatons champion.'

'What, why?'

Harry frowned, 'you didn't hear her last night, "leetle boy she called me. Even after I gave a magical oath she didn't apologize. The one magical person I have ever met in my entire life who didn't stare at my scar or make a fuss about my name, even only at first. I thought that if I could at least show her the truth about me, it would make all the rest a little easier to bare. Malfoy, Ron, the Hufflepuffs, all the others. Most of the people around here are sheep and I can understand their reactions even if I don't like them. But for her, to throw it all back in my face the way she did, she had no right to do that.'

Hermione looked almost in tears as she pulled Harry into a hug and as she said.

'Oh Harry that's awful, if you'd only told me earlier I would have helped you and your right, she had absolutely no right to act like she did. Spoiled airhead looking down on everyone, what did you show her?'

'Everything, everything that was even slightly out of the ordinary that's happened here over the time we've been here. Plus a few of the more tolerable memories of the Dursleys.'

'Hermione was shocked, 'oh Harry you didn't? She'll be having nightmares for weeks.'

'Who said the truth is always nice? Besides, it'll probably do her good to be dragged out of whatever pretty tower her family's kept her in.'


End file.
